


The Five tales of Smut

by Tijuanagenius



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn with Small Plot, Sex, Smut, romance (well kinda), separate pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic containing five different smut stories on a different pair of battleborn. Not one will be the same as the other and will only do these five and no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five tales of Smut

“Now that’s better. Damn it private if you don’t at least score a 30 your gonna have the lowest score!!”  
Reyna was trying to get some practice shots in to help keep her skills in shape. It would have been peaceful if not for Oscar Mike walking and beginning to berate as if this was boot camp. 

“Well, sorry I just can’t take the targets down range” she said, honestly she’s the unofficial leader of the Rogue faction and he just some army reject though not actual one like his “brother” Whiskey Foxtrot. Despite the differences those two are somewhat the same but, while she sees Foxtrot as a comrade you can rely she sees Mike as someone you could really like in more ways than one. 

“Well sorry won’t cut it; I don’t care if we have to stay here all night you’re gonna learn to have perfect marksmanship” Mike ordered as Reyna continued firing. 

Bang!

“Alright now that’s better; you need to concentrate on the target!!!” Mike yelled. Though Reyna was not one taking orders she was willing to make an exception since she coild use the opportunity to get into the clone’s pants. She’s still a woman and has needs; she knows the soldier feels the same way thinking she doesn’t notice hi staring at her booty whenever the two are on the same team on a mission.

Bang!

“You have to look down the sight-” 

Boom!! Suddenly they heard a noise from above as some of the dust from the ceiling fell onto them. As Minke was distracted Reyna saw this as good as any to make her move. 

“Dammit probably Benedict pissing off Thorn again” Oscar Mike growled while looking up 

“Don’t know don’t care but I must say you do smell really nice mike” Reyna said with a seductive look. 

“Control yourself I know you’re a rogue, but that doesn’t mean-” Mike stuttered but it was no use.

“Well then permission to rock my private parts sir” she mocked teased as she quickly removed his helmet and smashed her lips onto his. Soon armor and gear was being discard as the tongue battle was brewing between them. The need for air became demanding, forcing them to separate while the rogue had other things in mind. 

Reyna responded opening his belt getting to work on his pants button. opening his pants revealing his tenting boxers

Reaching into his boxers Reyna fished out his growing cock licking her lips as she felt it throb in her grasp, looking up with shimmering eyes she poked her tongue out lapping at the slit on his cock head making him shudder, one of his strong hands moved to settle in her black and orange hair as Reyna took the head of his cock passed her lips sealing them tight and sucking hard, Oscar Mike groaned her name placing his other hand on her head grasping her hair tight starting to buck his hips pushing his cock deeper into her mouth making her take around three quarters of it

Reyna moaned in arousal at the sudden force moving her hand down to undo her own pants letting Oscar Mike take full control of her mouth turning what would have been a passionate blowjob like always into a pseudo mouth fuck, her pussy throbbed when Oscar Mike pushed his entire shaft into her mouth pressing her face to his groin starting to tug at her hair, her throat bulged slightly as he pushed passed her waning gag reflex making her moan deeper.

Her panties were soaking through when she finally succeeded in undoing her pants, her fingers scrambling to push them down revealing her completely wet through ebony panties which joined her pants getting pushed down to her knees second later, her fingers then went into a frenzy working her soaking wet aching cunt and clit, she was more than half way to orgasm on sheer arousal alone and was steadily building up as Oscar Mike's pace grew faster near hammering into her hungry mouth slowly giving into his baser instincts of reaching orgasm no matter what

Reyna began to hum around his dick as her orgasm grew nearer, Oscar Mike's balls tightened as well signaling he was close too, Reyna pushed three fingers inside of her pumping them hard and faster desperately trying to get herself off with Oscar Mike moaning deeper when she tasted his precum on her tongue, her cunt began to drip soaking her panties further as she fucked herself in tandem with Oscar Mike fucking her mouth, she heard Oscar Mike mumbled something incoherent as his cock throbbed even harder and erupted in her wanting mouth thrusting all the way inside, the sudden rush of thick burning cum down her throat sent Reyna over the edge with him gushing all over her hand as her body rocked with her orgasm, her cheeks swelled as Oscar Mike's release filled her mouth completely causing her to cover her mouth with her free hand when Oscar Mike pulled away panting.

After finishing swallowing the white treat she winked moving forward to trail her tongue along his still hard length her arousal was starting to coat her inner thighs and when she was forced to stand her pants and panties slipped down to her ankles heading to the nearby cot, when they reached it he harshly threw her onto it making her land with her bare cunt and ass in the air.

Positively dripping with arousal Reyna whimpered again shaking her ass seductively, as she intended Oscar Mike gripped her hips without a care for her comfort and seconds later drove his entire cock into her soaking pussy, Reyna's eyes rolled back into her head from the brutal entry nearly cumming on the spot. holding her hips with bruising force Oscar Mike pounded into her again and again making her scream her lungs out

Their coupling was hard and fast only lasting a few minutes before they both came hard again, when Oscar Mike pulled out Reyna collapsed onto the small bed lying near paralyzed in pleasure as Oscar Mike's release steadily ran down her thighs, her eyes were still rolled back and her tongue hung out a bit as her body thrummed with ecstasy, little moans of residual pleasure escaping her mouth as Oscar Mike smile with pride at the sight.

We’re not down yet soldier” she teased at the clone trying to get a another round to which the UPR officer quickly agreed. Reyna straightened herself licking her lips as she moved Oscar Mike's hand aside wrapping her own around his thick length "let’s do that again" she breathed in his ear sliding her hand up and down his cock biting her lip as he started to breathe heavy in her ear. Her hands pace grew faster, his cock throbbed harder and she could feel his precum seeping out when she rubbed the head with her thumb, pushing his aching erection deep into her mouth.

She clutched at his legs gagging hard at his sudden action, her legs kicking as he pushed every inch into her mouth starting to thrust holding her head in place, her pussy was already gushing, she knew Oscar Mike had a good memory but when he had dismissed this idea she had believed it was gone from his mind forever

She kept her legs kicking to keep up the act of him 'punishing her' digging her nails into his thighs as he fucked her mouth hard, her lips tight around his cock and her teeth nipping simulating weak bites of protest "mmphhff! Glmmpff!" muffled noises kept coming from her lips as Oscar Mike moved to straddle her face thrusting as if her throat was her pussy, her hands moved from his thighs to clutch at the rock under her kicking harder as more of his cock pushed down her throat. Oscar Mike panted as his cock began to throb harder signaling his oncoming orgasm, he intended for Reyna to take every shot of it but her swallowing it wouldn't be much fun, Reyna's body jerked as she screamed against his cock adding to the experience kicking her legs harder "mmphhff! Mmphhff! Glmmpff!" she kept 'protesting' around his shaft coughing as his precum poured into her mouth

Just as he was about to burst Oscar Mike pulled away letting Reyna gasp and cough for breath "what …are you…ah fuck!" she cried as he released all over her face and hair, she threw her head about but didn't physically struggle as Oscar Mike made sure she got the full pent up blast. The rogue turned around to try and remove some of the jizz making sure it didn’t run into her eyes; however Mike was getting the full view of the rich and delectable ass. Watching her ass bounce and shake as she scrubbed at herself trying to get his cum out of it; he was still completely rigid and could go for another round approaching her again. 

 

Oscar Mike gripped her hips pushing his cock straight into her tight firm ass, his length was slick from her drool allowing him easy entry into her tiny behind "you're full of fucking surprises today aren't you?" she growled through gritted teeth as Oscar Mike pushed every inch into her ass "so big" When she fully adjusted to his cock in her ass Reyna began to push back against his thrusts holding herself up wrist deep in the stream "fuck that feels so good, why don't you fuck my ass more often?" she keened bucking back hard "I fucking love it!"

Oscar Mike groaned at her confession starting to fuck her ass harder, it was much tighter than her cunt and he loved how her ass cheeks bounced every time she pushed back, he could feel her pussy dripping soaking his thighs making him thrust even harder and faster into her hot ass, Reyna's moans soon turned into screams begging for it harder and faster, her tits bouncing hard with his thrusts. Feeling her ass tighten further Oscar Mike threw his head back letting her squeeze his orgasm out of him pouring his burning cum into her wanting behind, Reyna's body shuddered hard as she felt her insides being warmed by Oscar Mike's hot release "so good…so good" she moaned as tears ran down her cheeks, Oscar Mike wrapped his arms around her pulling her up so she didn't fully collapse into the bed "I fucking love you, you bastard" she panted gripping his arms not letting him pull out just yet, Oscar Mike just chuckled at her words letting himself enjoy her tight ass a while longer.


End file.
